vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary
0-9 * Place holder There are no entries yet. A-E A * AH-loid A fan-created term used to describe VOCALOIDs created by the company AH-Software. Example of a notable AHloid would be SF-A2 miki. * Annoyloid A fan-created term used to describe a mocking representation of fanmade characters that considered uncreative due to lack effort in creation. Be it their design, voice, or name. An example of a notable Annoyloid would Kawaiine Kagami. ---- B * Big Al's syndrome A joke term used in some Western VOCALOID fan circles. It describes VOCALOIDs that are given a release and then is delayed. * bilibili A Chinese video-sharing site which contains most of the original VOCALOID songs in Chinese. The functions of the site are similar to NicoNico Douga. * Boxart (illustration) Boxart is the picture on a VOCALOID's DVD copy. Some VOCALOIDs are for download only and thus don't have a boxart but do have official illustration. * Britloid (UKloid) A fan-created term used to describe VOCALOIDs originating in the United Kingdom and capable of singing in the English language. The term largely applies to VOCALOIDs from the company Zero-G. An example of a notable Britloid would be MIRIAM. ---- C * Chorus A term to describe the act of fans (usually amateurs) covering a known song by singing. Since this is online, it involves recordings of individual dubs, which are afterwards combined to create a chorus. * Cover(ing) A term to describe the act of a fan (usually an amateur) covering a known song by either singing or instrumental recreation. * CreCrew A Korean video-sharing site which contains most of the original VOCALOID songs in Korean. The functions of the site are similar to NicoNico Douga. : * CryptonⒻag A fan-created term used to insult those who only fixate on the most popular audio company, Crypton Future Media, and seem to ignore all others. This is not to be confused with a "newbie" fan, who hasn't had as much information on VOCALOID yet and only knows Crypton's VOCALOIDs. * Cryptonloid A fan-created term used to describe VOCALOIDs originating from Crypton Future Media. An example of a Cryptonloid is KAITO. ---- D * Database (DB) Also called a "voice database" or "voice bank", is a term to describe the set of samples required for the VOCALOID or UTAU software to sing in a particular character's voice. * Derivative A term used to describe fanmade characters that are inspired by YAMAHA's Vocal Synthesizer Tool VOCALOID. In the Japanese fandom, they are often referred to as a VOCALOID variant (亜種) / derivative (派生キャラ). An example of a notable derivative would be Akita Neru. * DeviantART (dA) An English website where people can post artwork for others to see and use. ---- E * Engine A term used to describe the VOCALOID software. * Engloid A fan-created term used to describe VOCALOIDs that are capable of singing in the English language, and/or VOCALOIDs that were created with the intention of singing in English. An example of a notable Engloid would be Sweet ANN. F-J F * Fandub(ing) This term is largely used to describe the act of dubbing over audio in ones native language. And similar to "Cover", it too is used to describe the act of a fan (usually an amateur) covering a known song by either singing or instrumental recreation. * Fanmade VOCALOID (Fanloid) A fan-created term used to describe fanmade characters that are inspired by YAMAHA's Vocal Synthesizer Tool VOCALOID. * FLELE FLELE is a "ghost" for the program Ukagaka, a program which allows the user to have an animated desktop buddy which can be changed at any time (The appearance is called the "shell", and the underlying is called the "ghost"; there can be multiple ghosts for a shell). FLELE is a ghost that can play music and can move, the concept of which is very popular among VOCALOID fans, and as such, there are many VOCALOID character shells to choose from. ---- G * Place holder There are no entries yet. ---- H * HAGANE A fan-created term used to describe fanmade characters that have a heavy metal theme. An example of a notable Hagane-loid would be Hagane Miku. * Human VOCALOID A fan-created term used to describe humans with singing ability that alter their recorded voice in a VOCALOID-centric nature and also have VOCALOID-inspired avatars. Example of a notable Tonarine Sai. ---- I * Item War :A term to describe an often-heated debate over which VOCALOID or UTAU characters should be associated with a themed item, largely inspired by Hatsune Miku's negi (Welsh onion). ---- J * J-loid (Japaloid) A fan-created term used to describe VOCALOIDs that are capable of singing in the Japanese language and/or VOCALOIDs that were created with the intention of singing in Japanese. An example of a notable J-loid would be Hatsune Miku. K-O K * Place holder There are no entries yet. ---- L * LipSync model (Raster image processor @ Synchronizer) A term to describe a free software that analyzes the UST and VSQ file in the audio editors, specifically ones developed by Yamaha. The output causes a drawn model (character) to appear animated and lip sync to a song. ---- M * Macloid A fan-created term used to describe synthesizing software for Garageband which runs on the MacOS, called the Macne series. * MEIKO(16) Pronounced as "MEIKO-san juuroku-sai" (めいこさんじゅうろくさい) in Japanese. It can become a word play that is "MEIKO sanjuuroku-sai" which means "MEIKO 36-years old". Soon after Hatsune Miku was released, the trial of making MEIKO sing in a youthful voice was performed by some producers for opposing to Miku. MEIKO of a youthful voice is generally called "MEIKO(16)". The first MEIKO(16) video "MEIKO - "Overthrow Miku! I tried loli-training to Meiko by my song. (sm1058196)" was made by yuukiss in September 14, 2007 however, that song was unfinished. A finished song video, the first video, "Tsuki ni Humming", was made by Dott-P in September 17, 2007. Sakine Meiko, who is the most famous MEIKO(16), appeared for the first time in April 11, 2008. Her voice was made by Nanameue-P and her picture was drawn by daigoman. * Midi Was the file type extension .midi produced by VOCALOID voicebanks. * MikuMikuDance (MMD) Is a freeware animation program that lets users animate and create 3D animation movies,mostly with VOCALOID models along with personally made models of Fanmade vocaloids, models of various anime characters etc. : * MikuMikuEffects (MME) Effects that are used in the MikuMikuDance Programs. * MikuMikuMoving (MMM) A freeware animation program that builds upon what MikuMikuDance left off since MMD has stopped updating at ver.7.39. The program has the same functions to MikuMikuDance. However, several MikuMikuEffects might not be compatible with the program. * MikuMikuVoice A program that analyzes human speech for pitch and converts it to a VSQ. * MikuPa MikuPa (ミクパ) refers to as "Hatsune Miku`s Live Party". Every year on 3/9, SEGA and its affiliates put on a giant concert in Tokyo starring Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. This date was chosen because the Japanese words for 'three' and 'nine' can be read as 'Miku'. It was originally held on March 9, 2010 at Zeep in Tokyo, there were two performances - an afternoon performance and an evening performance, and a total of 5000 fans came to see Miku live, along with another 4000 fans who watched via online streaming by use of Nico Nico Douga. The concert was run using the 3D model data created by SEGA for the Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, while the character danced and sang, they were backed up by a live band. This was an introduction of a brand new type of entertainment from Japan that excited audiences all over the world. The events popularity grew among growing fan base and soon Miku's fellow Vocaloids, the Kagamine's and Megurine Luka joined her on stage with their own 3D models and singing their own hit songs. However, the event is still Miku-centric as the name implies. * Monsterloid A fan-created term used to describe VOCALOIDs created by the company PowerFX, whose VOCALOIDs have a monster themed appearance. An example of a notable Engloid would be Big Al, whose design is an homage to Frankenstein's monster. * Music Video (MV) When a fan decides to create their own video based upon a copyrighted or known source it becomes 'Fanvid' or (when animation is involved) Animated Music Video (AMV). ---- N * NicoNico Douga (ニコニコ動画)/ NND/ Nicovideo A Japanese video-sharing site, NND is the source of most Japanese VOCALOID music. Videos are only watchable by members who have registered on the site (or that is how it's intended to be). : * Nyappon Was an exclusive Japanese site for VOCALOID producers and exclusive MMD models. It is invite only and knowledge of Japanese was required. ---- O * Operaloid A fan-created term to describe VOCALOIDs that are capable of singing in an Opera-like manner. An example of a notable Operaloid would be Prima. P-T P * Piapro The Japanese center of the VOCALOID community. It was designed by Crypton Future Media to be a hub for everything related to VOCALOID and VOCALOID music development. The name comes from the combining the words "Peer" and "Professional". Piapro is the only website with the permission to grant VOCALOID-producers the characteristic honorific "Ｐ". : * Pitchloid A fan-created term used to describe a fanmade character whose voice is a pitched-up version of another known VOCALOID (or UTAU) voicebank by use of a third party audio program. It is also used when describing characters with a pitched voices that were done so by configuration of the VOCALOID or UTAU program. * Pixiv A Japanese website which people can post artwork for others to see and use. A common topic to draw about is VOCALOID, so the site is often mentioned in the community. * Polygon Model Data (PMD / PMDX) A MikuMikuDance Model. The name comes from the characteristic ".pmd" file-extension associated with the model-files used by MMD. A PMDX has a ".pmdx" file-extension which allows more texture to be added onto the model than a PMD would allow. * Polygon Model Editor (PMDE) A program editor that allows editing PMD files. * Producer ("-P") A term to describe a VOCALOID song producer who has status in the VOCALOID Community. It originates from the IDOLM@STER games. The "P" acts as an honorific thus it is usually the community that grants the title not the producer themselves. * Promotional Video (PV) When a fan decides to create their own video based upon a copyrighted or known source it becomes 'Fanmade PV' or (when animation is involved) Movie Anime Doujinshi (MAD). Example of a notable 3DPV is "Miku Miku Miku ni shite ageru♪ 3DPV". 3DPV means three-dimensional Promotional Video. Most 3DPV's are made with MikuMikuDance, or other similar programs. The "PV" abbreviation is used more in Japanese Pop Culture than "MV" although "PV" could also refer to things other than music. : ---- Q * Place holder There are no entries yet. ---- R * Roboloid A fan-created term used to describe a branch of fanmade characters that are robotic and have vocals that are metallic and sing with noticeably distorted music. An example of a notable Roboloid would be Tetsune Rena. ---- S * Place holder There are no entries yet. ---- T * Talkloid A fan-created term used to describe the act of getting a VOCALOID or UTAU to talk instead of sing. * Thanks Giving Day Miku no hi kansha-sai 39's (Thank's) Giving Day (ミクの日感謝祭 39's (Sanku's) Giving dē) . Definition pending U-Z U * Utatte Mita (歌ってみた / "Tried singing") A term to describe the act of a fan (usually an amateur) covering a known song by singing. * UST An UTAU sequence file. The term comes from the ".ust" file-extension associated with UTAU project-files. * UTAU A freeware voice-synthesis software that is considered by most to be the free alternative to VOCALOID or VOCALOID2. Unlike VOCALOID, UTAU is not distributed as individual characters, but as a program with two default characters, and the ability to create new ones using samples (which can be shared). The distributors of UTAU make it very clear that the use of a person's voice for the purpose of creating a new UTAU character is strictly illegal unless the person has given expressed permission. : * UTAUloid A fan-created term used to describe voicebanks that are created and function by use the Vocal Synthesizer Tool UTAU, with accompanying personified avatars (original characters). Example of a notable UTAUloid would be Defoko. ---- V * Vipperloid A fan-created term used to describe faux VOCALOID characters who are created with the intention of convincing the fandom that they are official YAMAHA based VOCALOIDs. Example of a notable Vipperloid would be Kasane Teto. * Vocalistener A developing plug-in for VOCALOID that analyzes a human voice for pitch and dynamics to help imitate human singing for VOCALOID. * Vocalo-P A term to describe a song producer that uses the VOCALOID engine. * VOCALOID The trademark name and general name for the franchise which includes: engines, voice banks, and mascots. : * VOCALOID1 The name later given to the first VOCALOID engine, abbreviated as V1. : * VOCALOID2 The second VOCALOID engine, abbreviated as V2. : * VOCALOID3 The third VOCALOID engine, abbreviated as V3. : * VOCALOID4 The fourth VOCALOID engine, abbreviated as V4. : * VOCALOIDⒻag (Ⓣard) :Same as Cryptonfag, only much more specific, these fans only follow a specific VOCALOID and do not feel other VOCALOIDs are even comparable to it. An example is a Mikufag only follows Miku and a Lenfag only follows Len. * VOCALOIDOtaku (VO) An English, overseas VOCALOID forum. * VOICEROID Characters from the VOICEROID program produced by AH-Software that imitates talking rather than singing. : * VOYAKILOID A fan-created term used to describe fanmade VOCALOIDs that are representations of failure to produce a pleasing result using the VOCALOID program. Example of a VOYAKILOID would be Yowane Haku. * VSQ A VOCALOID2 sequence file. The term comes from the ".vsq" file-extension associated with VOCALOID2 project-files. This file type replaced the VOCALOID type extension "VOCALOID midi". * VSQX A VOCALOID3 sequence file. The term comes from the ".vsq" file-extension associated with VOCALOID3 project-files. This file type replaced the VOCALOID2 type extension "VSQ". ---- W * Weeaboo An internet-term that describes a person who is overly obsessed with the Japanese culture, the technical term is "Japanophile" and is often applied to fans of anime and manga. This term is applied to those within the VOCALOID circle who are only interested in VOCALOID due to the Japanese cultural influence and would have no interest otherwise, nor are interested in non-Japanese VOCALOIDs due to not being Japanese. It is often misapplied to all VOCALOID fans, even those who do not follow Japanese VOCALOIDs and those who are not obsessed with the Japanese culture. ---- X * Place holder There are no entries yet. ---- Y * YouTube (YT) A widely-known and used video-sharing website. Members can leave comments on videos and rate them. ---- Z * Place holder There are no entries yet. External links * SiteName Category:Glossary